Fudanshi de Story
by lolliyeol
Summary: Meski berbeda pikiran mengenai siapa yang pantas menjadi dominan, Baekhyun dan Luhan sepakat kalau Chanyeol milik Sehun. Mereka menjadi pendukung garis keras yang katanya siap membantu; tapi siapa yang akan menyangka kalau kenyataannya jadi tidak sama. Chanbaek Baekyeol. Shounen-ai.


**Fudanshi de Story © lolliyeol**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan telah usai dan itu berarti Byun Baekhyun harus pergi sekolah. Ia bersiul riang saat menghampiri loker dan mengambil beberapa buku kosong yang sengaja ia tinggalkan di sana, agar tidak berat katanya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari sekolah kecuali Baekhyun yang kini berada ditingkat dua dan wajah-wajah baru para siswa tingkat pertama.

Ia berjalan tanpa menghiraukan gelak tawa beberapa siswa di sana dan berhenti tepat di depan papan pengumuman yang mana beberapa siswa berdesakan. Pandangan Baekhyun mengarah pada kertas yang bertuliskan kelas dua. Irisnya menelusuri satu persatu nama yang tertera di sana. Hingga pada akhirnya di kertas ke tiga, senyum Baekhyun merekah saat ia mendapati dirinya dan teman baiknya, Luhan berada dalam kelas yang sama.

Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk pada baris kedua dari belakang, belum banyak orang yang datang karena sekarang masih begitu awal. Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada sekitar, beberapa orang ia kenali namun sisanya tidak. Hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun melihat seseorang memasuki ruang kelas, ia membuat senyum yang lebar.

"Oi Rusa!" Begitu panggil Baekhyun, ia menunjuk meja di depannya yang mana itu adalah kode untuk Luhan duduk di sana.

Mereka tidak berjumpa selama liburan, Luhan kembali ke China karena ia sudah menderita _homesick_ akut. Selain itu Luhan juga ingin bertemu dengan Momo, seekor _toy poodle_ berwarna brown yang jadi peliharaan kesayangan Luhan beberapa tahun terakhir. Luhan juga punya kura-kura, Wen Wen namanya. Ukuran Wen Wen sebesar kepala Baekhyun karena dia memang sudah tua. Selain Momo dan Wen Wen, Luhan punya seekor hamster yang gendutnya bukan main. Hamster itu dipanggil Xiao Mei, itu karena Luhan ingin punya adik perempuan, katanya.

Jadi yang Baekyun pikirkan kalau ia main ke rumah Luhan akan seperti mengunjungi kebun binatang mini karena Luhan memang penyayang binatang. Bahkan saat Momo ternyata tidak bisa ia bawa ke Korea, Luhan menangis seminggu penuh dan Baekhyun jadi kesepian.

"Lihat apa yang aku bawa," Luhan mengeluarkan dua buah gantungan kunci akrilik, berbentuk bintang dengan dua karakter laki-laki di depannya. Karakter laki-laki di kedua gantungan kunci tersebut berbeda dan obdisian Baekhyun bersinar saat melihat gantungan kunci yang paling atas.

"Ini baru saja liris, Luhan." Ia setengah memekik saat Luhan memberikan satu yang Baekhyun suka. Senyum Baekhyun melebar seperti badut saat benda itu tengah berada di tangannya. Ia tidak berkedip saat memandang karakter Hasekura-Kensuke di sana, salah satu pasangan favorit Baekhyun dalam anime Hitorijime My Hero. Sedangkan Luhan lebih menyukai pasangan yang lain.

Luhan tahu kalau Baekhyun pasti akan senang, "Saudaraku dari Jepang yang membawakannya." Jawab Luhan, sebenarnya itu adalah tuntutan Luhan kepada saudaranya untuk membelikan benda tersebut.

Tidak heran mengapa Baekhyun dan Luhan menjadi dekat. Sejak tahun pertama mereka dalam satu kelas dan itu menjadi salah satu alasannya. Selain karena sifat mereka yang tidak begitu jauh— mereka tidak betah lama-lama untuk berdiam diri, obrolan mereka cocok, keduanya sama-sama benci matematika, dan juga—

Mereka sama-sama suka melihat ketika seorang laki-laki berkencan dengan laki-laki lainnya.

.

* * *

Perut Baekhyun lapar bukan main saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Rasanya segelas susu yang ia teguk tadi pagi telah menguap entah kemana. Maka sesegera mungkin Baekhyun menyeret Luhan menuju kantin, membeli dua paket makanan untuk dirinya juga Luhan, itung-itung ucapan terimakasih kepada Luhan karena telah memberikan gantungan kunci.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun ia simpan dalam saku celana ketika keduanya tengah mengantre. Ia mengerutkan kening saat melihat Luhan yang senyum-senyum sendiri pada tempatnya berpijak. Maka Baekhyun menepuk bahu sang sahabat sebelum orang-orang berpikir kalau Luhan sinting.

"Dengar," Luhan berbisik walau sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak bertanya. "Kemarin saat di bandara, tas-ku tertukar dengan milik seorang hyung." Lalu ia kembali mengulum senyum malu-malu, "poin _plus_ nya, hyung itu seperti _Christian Grey_." Ucap Luhan melebih-lebihkan. Dia tampan, memiliki senyum yang menawan dan aura dominan yang membuatnya terlihat seksi.

"Apa kau berkenalan dengan dia?" Kini telah menjadi giliran mereka, Baekhyun menyebutkan pesanannya lalu membayar dengan uang pas.

Luhan berjalan dari belakang dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun, "Tidak," Jawab Luhan ketika mereka memilih satu meja yang kosong. Tidak mungkin ia mengajak orang lain berkenalan duluan, lagipula Korea itu besar. Akan sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk kembali bertemu dengan si kakak tampan.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan perhatiannya teralih pada makanan yang berada di hadapannya. Dengan tidak segan-segan ia menyuap dan merasakan bagaimana rasa itu melebur dalam mulutnya. "Kau tahu, _d_ _oenjang_ _g_ _uk_ dan ayam masak kimchi adalah kombinasi yang sangat pas." Baekhyun berujar di sela-sela mulutnya yang penuh. Ia kembali menyesap kuah sup yang memberi efek hangat pada rongga mulut Baekhyun.

Tapi ternyata alih-alih mendengarkan Baekhyun, perhatian Luhan terfokus pada pintu masuk kantin sekolah.

"Siaga satu, Baek. Siaga satu."

Refleks Baekhyun menatap Luhan karena Luhan menyebut kode rahasia di antara mereka. Baekhyun memutar kepala dan mengikuti ke mana arah pandangan sang sahabat. Tepat di belakangnya Baekhyun melihat dua laki-laki yang kini berjalan mendekat. Pemuda yang di sisi kanan merangkul bahu seseorang lainnya dan keduanya memandang lurus tanpa menoleh kemanapun. Mereka semakin mendekat sehingga Baekhyun dan Luhan dapat melihat paras kedua pemuda tersebut dengan jelas. Keduanya sama-sama tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun ataupun Luhan; sama-sama berambut hitam meski yang berada di kiri tidak berponi dan satu yang lainnya dibiarkan jatuh dengan rapi.

Untuk sepersekian detik Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari salah satu di antaranya. Namun ia juga berdecak senang karena ternyata keduanya terlihat serasi. Lalu ketika kedua pemuda tersebut melewati meja Baekhyun dan Luhan, Baekhyun dan Luhan saling melempar pandangan dengan senyum penuh makna.

"Aku tahu dia; Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkata lirih seraya menatap pemuda yang ia maksud. Chanyeol tidak sekelas dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan pada tingkat pertama namun Baekhyun jelas ingat kalau ia melihat Chanyeol berada dalam kelasnya tadi pagi. Alasan mengapa Baekhyun tahu mengenai eksistensi seorang Park Chanyeol bukan lain karena Chanyeol menjadi pengisi acara festival sekolah di penghujung musim panas kemarin. Chanyeol cukup tampan; tapi tidak terlalu tampan, tapi ketika dia melakukan _skin-ship_ dengan pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya tadi; Chanyeol menjadi super bersinar di mata Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum senang karena ia tahu bagaimana Baekhyun berpikir. Senang juga karena sepertinya itu akan menjadi semangatnya di sekolah. "Aku juga tau yang satunya," Lalu Luhan berkata, membuat Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alis karena penasaran.

"Dia hyung yang kemarin di bandara."

.

* * *

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk berhenti menoleh. Perhatiannya seolah tertarik untuk melihat ke arah tempat duduk Chanyeol. Pemuda itu duduk tepat di sebelah bagian belakang Baekhyun sehingga itu sangat memudahkan Baekhyun untuk melihatnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Chanyeol memang tidak buruk. Tubuhnya cukup berisi, ia tegap, tinggi, namun telinganya lebar; membuat Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri karena tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Yoda.

Kalau diingat-ingat, dirinya sudah menjadi _supporter_ sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Dia suka saat melihat kakaknya; Baekbeom memiliki teman akrab laki-laki. Ia suka saat melihat saudaranya; Kyungsoo yang dapat pacar melalui kencan buta. Ia juga suka saat teman kecilnya; Jongdae memekik senang karena pernyataan cintanya diterima oleh Minseok.

Ia menyukainya, bahkan secara tidak sadar koleksi komik dan tetek bengek soal _BL_ sudah memenuhi lemari Baekhyun. Ia suka mengoleksi, menonton, bahkan menyaksikannya secara langsung.

Tapi bukan berarti kalau Baekhyun juga seperti itu. Tidak, Baekhyun yakin kalau dia lurus; hal ini terbukti kalau ia punya perempuan yang ia suka, seorang kakak tingkat yang mempunyai suara selembut salju yang turun dimalam natal. Mereka dalam _club_ yang sama sehingga itu memudahkan Baekhyun untuk menjumpainya.

Lamunan Baekhyun mengenai si kakak tingkat terhambur begitu saja saat bel pulang sekolah berdentang dan ia melihat Chanyeol sudah ada di dekatnya; menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ada yang kau ingin katakan kepadaku?" Bukan karena terlalu percaya diri, namun Chanyeol jelas sadar kalau sedari tadi Baekhyun selalu menoleh kepadanya.

Sedikit tersentak, Baekhyun berdeham pelan lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis. "Aku Baekhyun," Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri, kalau-kalau Chanyeol tidak mengetahui akan keberadaannya.

"Aku tahu," Tidak dipungkiri kalau tanggapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun cukup senang. Untuk siswa yang tidak kurang pergaulan seperti Chanyeol, sangat mudah mengenali seorang Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki yang selalu menjadi _center_ pada regu paduan suara sekolah.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, kembali menatap Chanyeol yang kini sepertinya masih menanti jawaban. Ia melirik tempat duduk Luhan namun pemuda itu tidak di sana dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun mendecakkan lidah pelan. "Kau punya pacar?" Alih-alih mengubah topik percakapan, Baekhyun jadi terlihat tidak tahu malu.

Senyum Chanyeol dapat Baekhyun temukan setelah raut Chanyeol yang terlihat kaget. "Apakah ini akan menjadi pernyataan cinta?"

"Eh, apa?" Baekhyun menjadi bingung sendiri. Ia dan pertanyaan bodohnya telah membuat Chanyeol salah paham. "Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," Baekhyun menjawab dengan pipi yang sedikit merona karena merasa malu. "Aku hanya ingin tahu." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi serius bukan karena aku suka padamu, kalau kau tidak mau jawab juga tidak apa-apa." Kemudian ia meringis dan berusaha meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

"Tidak ada," Namun Chanyeol memilih untuk menjawab dan menahan tawanya saat melihat Baekhyun yang salah tingkah. Anak itu terlihat lucu dan terlihat berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang biasa ia lihat di atas panggung.

"Aku Park Chanyeol."

Beberapa detik setelah itu Chanyeol melenggang pergi, menghampiri seorang teman yang kini menunggunya di muka pintu.

.

* * *

Tawa Luhan yang terlampau keras membuat Baekhyun kesal sendiri. Ia baru saja menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi siang dan Luhan langsung terbahak sejadi-jadinya. Luhan bilang Baekhyun payah, dia terlalu terang-terangan; jadi wajar jika Chanyeol salah paham. Beberapa menit selanjutnya Luhan jadi menjuluki Baekhyun kalau dia suka Chanyeol.

Langsung saja Baekhyun balas dengan sebuah jitakan dan berhasil membuat pemuda rusa tersebut meringis. Baekhyun masih cemberut, mana mungkin Chanyeol dapat menggantikan posisi Haewon noona di matanya. Dia jelas mendukung Chanyeol dengan temannya, tahu. Garis keras malah. Habis mereka terlihat cocok sih, terlihat lepas saat tertawa bersama di kantin tadi. Dan sama-sama memiliki aura yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun pada pandangan yang pertama; pertama untuk melihat mereka bersama.

"Namanya Sehun, Baekhyun." Kemudian Luhan mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Yang bersama dengan Chanyeol namanya Oh Sehun." Kini giliran Luhan yang bercerita. Tadi sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, Luhan undur diri ke toilet. Dan saat ia hendak kembali, ia menemukan Sehun yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas Luhan. Korea ternyata tidak sebesar yang ia kira dan beruntung Sehun masih mengingat kalau Luhan adalah orang yang kemarin ia temui, mereka berkenalan dan betapa malunya saat Sehun berkata; _tidak perlu memanggil Hyung, aku masih kelas satu._

Habisnya wajah Sehun terlihat dewasa, sih. Belum lagi dengan gaya rambut yang sepertinya ia beri _gel_ sehingga tertata rapih dan memberi kesan seperti seorang pria. Luhan jadi berpikir kalau tidak salah jika ia mengira Sehun lebih tua darinya, malah diawal Luhan kira Sehun adalah anak kuliahan.

Garis wajah Sehun jelas, tinggi yang semampai, senyum yang tipis, dan bahu yang lebar. Tipe Luhan sekali. Tapi Sehun milik Chanyeol, Luhan jadinya ikhlas lahir batin.

"Sudah ditetapkan," Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri, berkacak pinggang sebelah dan sebelah tangannya lagi menunjuk udara yang kosong. "Mereka adalah 6x4."

Tapi ternyata Luhan tidak setuju, ia menatap Baekhyun dan ikut berdiri. "Mereka HunYeol, Baek. Mereka 4x6." Walaupun Sehun lebih muda, tapi Luhan yakin kalau Sehun adalah yang dominan. Bahkan ketika pertama melihat Sehun, Luhan tahu kalau Sehun memiliki aura _top_ dalam dirinya.

" _Please_ , Luhan. Jangan hancurkan fantasiku dengan pemikiran anehmu. Mereka adalah 6x4. Titik."

Nampaknya Baekhyun akan menjadi keras kepala. Ia tidak akan begitu saja mengalah dengan persepsi Luhan karena ia yakin kalau Chanyeol-lah si dominan. Hal seperti ini memang lumrah terjadi di antara mereka. Ketika Baekhyun suka dengan Takano-Ritsu, Luhan suka dengan Yukina-Kisa. Atau saat Baekhyun memilih Victor-Yuri, maka Luhan lebih memilih Otabek-Yurio. Semua tergantung selera, Baekhyun tahu akan hal itu jadi ia tidak berniat melanjutkan perdebatan dengan Luhan. Maka dari itu ia memilih untuk melangkah keluar, berjalan menuju kamarnya karena hari sudah sangat larut.

.

* * *

Untuk beberapa hari setelahnya Baekhyun selalu mendapati Chanyeol dan Sehun berangkat sekolah bersama, menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama, juga berjalan pulang bersama. Luhanpun sadar akan hal tersebut namun ia tengah disibukkan dengan persiapan pertandingan yang akan ia ikuti. Walaupun Luhan bertubuh ringkih, dia adalah bagian dari pemain inti regu sepak bola sekolah. Jadi yah, sebenarnya Luhan punya banyak penggemar perempuan.

Atau juga laki-laki. Tapi Baekhyun tidak begitu peduli karena toh Luhan juga masa bodoh dengan kehidupan asmaranya. Namun lain halnya dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun, Baekhyun akan menjadi urutan pertama yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

Baekhyun sudah membuang jauh-jauh rasa malunya tempo hari soal kesalahpahaman Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk menyapa Chanyeol kala kedua pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan juga Sehun, yang selalu membalas Baekhyun dengan sebuah kerutan samar karena nyatanya ia tidak mengenal Baekhyun. Beruntung kalau Sehun bukanlah tipe orang dengan tingkat percaya diri yang setinggi langit, jadi ia tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh soal Baekhyun.

Fisika adalah salah satu dari beberapa pelajaran yang tidak Baekhyun suka. Belum lagi sang guru akan memberikan kuis sebelum kelas dimulai. Baekhyun mendesah pada tempat duduknya, duduknya melemas dengan kepala yang sudah ia sandarkan dengan sempurna di atas meja. Satu-satunya rumus fisika yang Baekhyun hapal adalah mencari kecepatan karena ia hanya perlu membagi jarak dengan waktu yang dibutuhkan. Tapi kalau soal hukum newton, Baekhyun jelas pasrah. Tidak ada yang Baekhyun ingat selain hapalan mengenai bunyi hukum tersebut.

"Serius, Baek. Otakmu tidak akan tiba-tiba jadi pintar kalau kau hanya bernapas kasar di sana." Itu adalah Luhan, ia mendecakkan lidah karena tahu akan sangat sulit untuk membuat Baekhyun melakukan hal yang tidak ia sukai. Kemudian Luhan tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan dia dan memilih untuk meniup-niup poninya sendiri.

Luhan memasang wajah cemberut, ia menatap Baekhyun dan rasanya ingin mencubit kedua pipi sahabatnya tersebut. Walau Baekhyun terkadang menyebalkan, juga suka keras kepala, tapi entah mengapa sepertinya Luhan tidak bisa marah kepada Baekhyun untuk waktu yang lama. Baekhyun itu baik walau dia ceroboh; tangguh meski ia dulu sering di ganggu; pengertian meski ia juga suka mengomel. Baekhyunlah yang selalu memberikan Luhan perasaan hangat ketika Luhan merasa seorang diri di Korea. Jadi, Luhan pikir kalau Baekhyun adalah yang terbaik.

"Belajar sedikit, Baek. Setidaknya jangan sampai kau mendapat telur besar di lembar jawabanmu." Akhirnya Luhan menyerah, tapi perhatiannya segera teralih saat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Ternyata dari tadi Chanyeol mendengar, ia menatap Luhan yang berubah seperti anak kucing yang bertemu dengan induknya. Kapan lagi Chanyeol mengajak ia bicara duluan?

Namun Luhan kembali cemberut karena melihat lagi ke arah Baekhyun yang seperti orang mati. Hati-hati ia melirik Chanyeol dan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya, "Dia payah sekali dalam berhitung," Bisik Luhan yang segera dicubit oleh Baekhyun karena itu terdengar jelas.

Melihat interaksi antara Baekhyun dan Luhan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian ia berdeham pelan.

"Mau aku ajari? Lima belas menit cukup untuk dasarnya."

Chanyeol berucap seperti malaikat, setidaknya ia pernah ikut seleksi untuk menjadi perwakilan sekolah dalam olimpiade sains.

Meski akhirnya ia tidak terpilih, sih.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

* * *

Pibesdeyyy Daddynya kita semuah! Makin tua ye, makin dewasa, makin gede /eh/ ga berpikir yang aneh-aneh kok :v

Btw fiksi ini netes bersamaan sama upnya author-author _Chanbaek_ yang lain, yuk cekidot! **Blood Type-B;** **Azova10 ft. Park Ayoung; Baeclarity; Peacybloom; Nisachu; Cactus93; Pandananaa; Silvie Vienoy; Dobbyuudobby; Hyurien92; Purflowerian; Sayaka Dini.**

Terimakasih yang udah menyempatkan untuk membaca, kalau berkenan silakan berikan komentar, kritik ataupun saran di kotak review :33 Kalau ada peminatnya mungkin akan aku lanjutin ceritanya, chapter satu ini buat perkenalan aja sih h3h3

Btw lagi buat yang mungkin belum tau, **Fudanshi** itu semacem fujoshi; cuman bedanya mereka adalah cowok; Bekyun sama Luhan.

Bhay! :333


End file.
